Baragan Louisenbairn
Origins: Bleach Alias: Barragan Louisenbairn, Segunda(2) Espada, Aspect of death - Age, King of Hueco Mundo (former) Classification: Arrancar, Espada, King of Hueco Mundo (former) Threat level: Dragon- Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsmanship, Sonido adept (speed enhancement technique), Hierro User (Defense enhancement technique),' 'Energy Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, which is used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Energy Projection (With Cero and Bala), Pseudo-Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings with Reiatsu with Pesquisa), Statistics Amplification (Resurrección increases his Reiatsu), Transformation, Time Manipulation (Type 3. via Senescencia he can dilate time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near him; and with Respira he can accelerate age of anything it touches also include energy, thereby rotting any object it touches), Dimensional Travel (via Garganta), BFR via Caja Negacion Physical strength: At least Town+ level striking (stronger than Ulquiorra Cifer in Resurreccion) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City (considerably stronger than Resurreccion Ulquiorra), his Respira ignores durability Durability: City (Hierro adds more protection, stronger than Resurreccion Ulquiorra and Tier Harribel. Time dilatation field makes him harder to kill, took Sui-Feng's bankai from close range in a sealed space to contain the blast and survived) Speed: High hypersonic+ Intelligence: High, however his mindset is very arrogant. Stamina: Extremely high in his Resurreccion, as a skeleton he doesnt suffer from vitals. Range: Extended melee range with his Zanpakutō, tens of meters with Respira, several kilometres with Cero, Gran Rey Cero, Cero Oscuras. Weaknesses: Way too arrogant. His Respira can affect himself if it somehow enters his own body. Standard Equipment: Caja Negacion, His Zanpakutō Arrogante Noteworthy techniques and abilities Hierro: The user's Reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. Grimmjow has shown to block Ichigo's Shikai and Bankai with his barehands on different occasions. Sonído: A high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku. Pesquisa: An advanced Arrancar perception technique.The practitioner sends out a radiating pulse which reacts to sources of Reiatsu within a certain proximity, allowing the practitioner to determine the location of any sensed individuals and gauge how powerful they actually are. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Cero (Doom Blast): The practitioner fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. * Gran Rey Cero: A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. * Cero Oscuras: A far more powerful Cero than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. Bala (Hollow Bullet): While similar in function to a Cero, a Bala is not nearly as powerful, but, thanks to its composition, its speed is 20 times faster, allowing it to be fired in quick succession. Caja Negación: An item given to the Espada by Sōsuke Aizen. Caja Negación is a special cube-shaped device that is intended to simulate the effects of Negación fields on the target. When used, the cube isolates and traps the subject in a separate, alternate dimension from which an Arrancar of average strength cannot escape. A Caja Negación is utilized by an Espada in order to punish their Fracción if they deem that the situation requires it. The device was not intended to be used on other Espada and as they are much stronger than the average Arrancar, an Espada would be able to escape from the alternate dimension within a certain amount of time. Senescencia: Baraggan is the Espada who represents the Aspect of Death having to do with aging brought on by time. * Time Dilation Field: Baraggan can project a field around him that slows time, thereby reducing the speed of any target which comes near him and makes attempts to attack practically useless. This gives him sufficient time to counter attack in real time while his opponent is extremely slowed. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda so they were incapable of landing a hit on him. * Age Acceleration: The ability allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage which comes with aging. He aged Suì-Fēng's left arm to the point where its bones broke after becoming very brittle. Zanpakutō Arrogante: Unlike most Arrancar whose Zanpakutō takes the form of a sword, Baraggan's Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, double-headed battleaxe. The battle axe has a pair of rounded blades that are black with silver edges. There is red slit-eye pendant in the middle of the focal point holding both blades together. The focal point is attached to a long handle. There is 3 white raised studs in a row on all four sides of the base of the handle for a total of 12 studs. The end of the handle is wrapped in a gold. During the battle in the fake Karakura Town, he initially kept it hidden in his throne Resurrección: The release phrase of Arrogante is Rot (Viz "Decay"). When releasing his Zanpakutō, Baraggan, holding it out in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards, declares the release. Releasing red Reiatsu, the slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades begins to generate numerous jet-black and purple flames, which, burn away Baraggan's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms being reduced to bone, though he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of his armbands. The eye from his Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly decorated, bejeweled crown, with a chain running downward on the left side. He retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location. * Enhanced Senescencia: While in his Resurrección, Baraggan can age and deteriorate every object around him: even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence. Because of this, he is protected from most close-range and melee attacks, for everything which comes within a specific range of him rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact. * Respira: Baraggan unleashes a black and purple, smoke-like miasma, which, radiating outward from him, ages and rots anything which it comes into contact with. It moved fast enough to strike Suì-Fēng while she was attempting to escape from it at full speed. The miasma decayed the skin on Suì-Fēng's left arm until only shredded clothes and her arm's skeleton were left behind. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area was amputated. Baraggan can control its speed, purposely releasing a slower Respira when chasing Ōmaeda. Respira can dissolve Kidō, which Baraggan demonstrated when he destroyed a Kidō cage which Hachigen Ushōdahad imprisoned him in. Baraggan explained this aspect by stating because all living things eventually die, the things which they create eventually die as well. * Gran Caída: Baraggan wields a Resurrección form of his original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. It is the same axe he used as the King of Hueco Mundo, before he became an Arrancar. The axe itself has a much slimmer and darker appearance than its predecessor. It sports two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Bleach Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Axe user Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Flying Category:Animanga